Door handle systems may be configured in a myriad of ways. First, handing is often used to refer to the side of the door on which the handle is located. Handing, however, is relative to whether specified from the interior or exterior. A left-handed interior door handle system can also be referred to as right-handed exterior. Second, operating handles and deadbolt locks are often included together in a door handle assembly. Accordingly, the handle may be positioned either above or below the deadbolt, which is referred to as handle-high or handle-low, respectively. This may be referred to as the orientation of the door handle assembly. Third, in double doors (e.g. a French door) the functionality of the handles on each door is often different. One handle may be operating and the other handle may be non-operating (a “dummy” handle). Alternately, one handle may operate an internal door latch or lock, and the handle may operate shoot bolts at the head and foot of the door. Operation of the handle may be active in either an up direction, a down direction, both, or operate differently in the up and down direction. For example, double door systems are sometimes configured so that one door handle operates the door latch and/or lock when rotated down and the other door handle operates the shoot bolts by retracting the shoot bolts when rotated down and extending and locking the shoot bolts when rotated up. Finally, some door handle systems are configured so that the door handle is operating from one side, but non-operating from the other.
With the variety of possible door handle configurations and door handing configurations, confusion in product ordering is possible, and door handle systems and assemblies are often ordered in a wrong functional configuration. To further compound the difficulties, customers sometimes request a configuration change for the door and/or door handle system after viewing the installation.
These difficulties have been further compounded by the increasing popularity of lever style handles. Because lever style handles are asymmetric, configuring the handing of the door correctly is even more important. Furthermore, the off-axis weight of lever handles places greater demands on the construction of the door handle system to avoid the appearance of low quality. Customers object to handle sag and wobble. Handle sag is where the handle does not rest at a level position. Wobble can be generally defined as where the handle is loose or rattles in the door handle assembly. Prior approaches to eliminating handle wobble have included techniques such as assembling the door handle assembly using one way push nuts and glue, permanently damaging threads during assembly, or applying Loctite® (glue type solutions) to the threads within the assembly to avoid the loosening of the components. Non-operating handles have sometimes been welded in place or have used a recessed facebore dummy spindle mount. These approaches, however, compound the difficulty of reconfiguring a door at the installation location, since disassembly of the door handle system typically results in the destruction of one or more components.
Known door handle systems may be also susceptible to overdrive. When the handle is rotated too far, or overdriven, this causes bending of parts or weakening of springs used to restore the handle to a normal resting position.
Traditionally, door handle systems have been constructed of lacquered brass, which is susceptible to corrosion and scratching, further contributing to an appearance of low quality. Customers desire to have both high quality door handle systems and lock or latch components and the appearance of high quality.